marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fixx (Earth-1191)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1191 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = Blue (as Jane Doe) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = Blonde (as Jane Doe) | UnusualFeatures = Has a cybernetic implant in the center of her forehead that gives her more control over powers. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = X.U.E. Commander | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Howard Mackie; Duncan Rouleau; Jamie Mendoza; Hack Shack Studios | First = X-Factor #140 | HistoryText = In Bishop's future timeline was a woman by the name of Fixx. She, along with Greystone, Archer, and Shard made up a clandestine group of heroes known as the Xavier's Underground Enforcers (X.U.E.) which pursued the ideals of Charles Xavier in a way differing from the mainstream Xavier's Security Enforcers (X.S.E.). When Shard, a former X.U.E. member who had been transported to the main Marvel Universe by her brother Bishop in holographic form, became anchored in Polaris' body following Sabretooth's escape from US government custody, this allowed her teammates to follow her. Fixx was able to use her telepathic power to lock on to Shard and psychically transport herself and her teammates to our time, implanting themselves in recently deceased host bodies with the mission of preventing their future from occurring. One thing that the group did was hunt down a man from their timeline named Micah—just a child in our time—and attempt to stop him from becoming the madman who helped kill mutants and who killed Greystone's mother. Greystone believed that the boy must be killed in order to stop his tyranny, but Fixx and Archer tried to convince him that it was unethical to judge a man for a crime they did not yet commit. The trio continued working with Havok and Shard, but their alliance was short-lived. Greystone slowly developed temporal insanity, believing that his mission was accomplished, and he could go home to a better world and be reunited with his mother, who might theoretically be alive. In an attempt to return to his own time, Greystone built a flying time machine, but due to shoddy craftsmanship and unsound theories, the craft exploded, seemingly killing Greystone and Havok, who was attempting to stop him. With Archer's retirement and Greystone's demise, Fixx is the sole survivor of the X.U.E., but she may still continue to fulfill their mission in some way. Her current status—after the world-changing events of M-Day is unknown. However, Beast seemingly confirmed that alternate reality mutants were unaffected by the Decimation. | Powers = Psionic Sprites: Fixx manifests psionic sprites from her mind as small fairy-shaped psychic projections that channel her powerful telepathic and psychokinetic abilities. They can relay messages, or cause immense mental pain by burrowing into the thoughts of another individual. *'Telepathy': Fixx can communicate with other individuals via her own telepathy or by sending her sprites into their minds to relay her thoughts. It is unknown what other telepathic powers she had with or without her sprites. *'Telekinesis': The sprites can also work to move physical objects or repel kinetic assaults. She can also use her telekinesis to manipulate matter for variable effects as well. *'Mental chrono-skimming/teleportation': Fixx could use her psionic sprites to take herself and a few individuals across the time stream and back again, but could only teleport mental essences, not the physical substance. Even though she couldn't take her body, she was able to take her mind transplanting her own consciousness and her powers within the body of another individual and use it as a host. Fixx can also switch her appearance between "Jane Doe" and herself, but her host was an amnesiac and had no memories of her own which could normally be accessed (like Archer with his host body). | Abilities = Computer Tech, unarmed combat, Martial Arts. | Strength = Average for one who engages in moderate physical exercise | Weaknesses = Amnesiac host body, suffers from constant memory loss every time she reverts back to her Jane Doe persona. Loses a portion of her memory that lets her utilize her mutant powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * References The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616